The Suite Life Goes To College
by XBatteryPistolX
Summary: Cody and Zack have faced living in a hotel and on the high seas, but their adventure is just beginning. Can Cody face the common temptations that turn a good guy into a bad boy? And will Zack find his true love? Click and find out. ;


The Suite Life in College

Chapter one

"Goodbye Cody." Bailey Pickett said, wiping tears from her milk chocolate

eyes. He looked at her lovingly and swished his sand-honey hair from his

viewing. "I'm going to miss you Bailey," Cody choked out. "Yale is going

to have one heck of a student to keep up with." He smiled and wiped his eyes inconspicuously to show her he could still be strong. She reached up on her

tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly, her

lips moving with his until she felt Cody jolt. Bailey's eyes flew open as she

found her lips were lonely. Cody had departed from their moment to argue

with Zack who had whacked him on the back of the head. "Really Zack?"

Cody hissed to his twin brother. "Why must you be so juvenile?" he continued,

pushing his brother. "Because," Zack began, a grin playing around the corners

of his lips. "You were having your moment; so naturally, I have to Zack-ify it."

He purred, holding his hands up in a 'surrender' gesture when Cody gave him

an icy glare. "Sorry brotha." Zack said sarcastically. Cody whipped around to resume

bidding Bailey goodbye, leaving his brother to wallow in his sarcasm. "That took long

enough." She joked, and Cody rolled his eyes. "Not as long as _this_ is going to be." He

murmured in his best 'sexy' voice as he leaned down to kiss her. Zack made a gagging

noise behind them, killing the vibe. "_See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O that_

_I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek_" Cody whispered, brushing

strands of mousy, caramel-colored hair behind his girlfriend's ear. Bailey gasped. "I love

you Cody Martin." She cried, hugging him for what would be the last time. He wrapped

his arms around her round frame and kissed her head paternally. "And I love _you_, Bailey Pickett."

Suddenly, Zack wrapped his arms around them both, "And I love both you _crazy_ kids" He said,

poorly imitating Cody's 'lover' voice. "Zack!" They both exclaimed.

Bailey glanced at her watch and at the station wagon behind her.

"Cody, these have been he best times of my life, I love you, but I have to go, my parents are here."

She sighed, and pecked him on the cheek one last time. Within minutes, Bailey had vanished from the

dock and from sight, and Cody could hear his heart crack in several places. "Let 'er go bro."

Zack sighed, putting a hand on Cody's shoulder. "I've prepped for this moment for a long time;

I could just see it, me and Bailey, going off to Yale together, hand in hand. But now I'm a loser

with nowhere to go. Just like you." Cody whined, a note of absolute misery in his cracking voice.

Zack raised an eyebrow. "Just like me? That's no way to talk to a brother who got you into Harvard."

He mused, turning around and crossing his arms. Cody's head snapped up and he snatched Zack

around to look him in the eye. "H-H-Harvard?" Cody stammered, his lip trembling with unbelief.

"Don't eff with me Zack." He hissed under his breath. Zack wiggled his eyebrows. "Not this time little bro."

He pulled out a letter baring the name in gold letters 'Cody Martin' and Cody squealed with delight.

He snatched the letter from Zack's hands and held it to his heart. "How is this possible!" He whispered

incredulously. Zack rolled his eyes like it wasn't a big deal. "Remember our friend Monroe Cabot?"

He asked. "The Dean of Admissions?" Cody answered in awe. "That's the one. I sent in all your

college-y stuff a couple months ago and uh, got this." He pointed to the letter. Cody covered his

mouth to stifle a scream of glee. "Zack! I forgot that I _do_ like you after all!" He exclaimed, fiercely

hugging his brother. Down the dock ramp, a couple walked by and made a face of disgust at the

sight of Cody embracing Zack so passionately. Zack made the 'cuckoo' sign and shrugged, his

hands by his side. Cody released and cleared his throat, blushing bright and hot. "Er. Eh, Th-thanks, Zack."

He stuttered, zipping his shirt zipper and rolling his sleeves awkwardly. "Yeah yeah yeah." Zack said,

motioning as if to swat the awkwardness away.

"I'm gonna go tell mom!" Cody squealed, darting off into the shipyard parking lot to find his mother.

Zack sighed and grabbed his brother's suitcase, wheeling it down the ramp and towards his car.

Cody hugged a corner around some BMW's and a few Mercedes to find his parents;

_They couldn't have left yet could they?_ Cody thought, slowing down ever so slightly,

he turned another corner and saw his mother's car parked innocently in a space,

what was happening_ on _her car however wasn't so innocent. His mother leaned over

the hood while his father seemed to be eating her neck. Cody let out a high pitched

scream and dropped his letter. Carrie's head snapped up and she got to her feet with

the assistance of Kurt, his father.

"Dear God mother!" Cody cried, his hand over his heart. Carrie looked at her feet,

beaming red. "W-what is it Cody?" She asked her hand behind her head awkwardly.

Cody cleared his throat and tried to steady his voice as much as possible.

"I see you and Dad aren't fighting much anymore." He choked out. Carrie grinned

uncomfortably and extended her left hand towards Cody. There, on her slender

finger was a massive diamond ring. Cody gasped and stared at Kurt. "You two. Are. Getting. Married? Again?"

He panted. Carrie stepped forward and put a hand on Cody's shoulder.

"We've been living together for a while." She offered and Kurt grinned widely.

"So I thought it was only right to make her my girl. Again" Kurt finished.

Cody beamed. "That's amazing mom. But I think I can top it." He crouched

and fished the letter out from under a car and handed it to Carrie. She took a glance at it and gasped.

"Cody!" She looked at Kurt whose eyes were like grapefruits. "How is this possible?"

He asked incredulously. Cody blushed, "Zack." Carrie opened her mouth to keep

inquiring but waved the thought away. "I don't care how he did it, I'm just glad he did."

She sighed, hugging Cody tightly. "Unless he did it criminally." Kurt added.

"I don't think the loser would even care then." Zack chimed in, approaching

from around the corner. Carrie dashed over to Zack and cuddled him within

an inch of his life. Zack turned crimson and tried to diffuse the awkward

situation by squirming away but her maternal grip was too powerful. He

sat there in embarrassment until he spotted the boulder on her finger.

"Geez mom, that waiter must have been really serious." He joked,

attempting to free himself once more. "Try washed up Rock star."

Cody suggested, and Zack's head

snapped towards Kurt. "Again?" he asked, smirking. Kurt nodded. "Guilty as charged."

Zack rolled his green eyes. "I'm so proud of you." Carrie whispered. Zack hugged his

mom back and she finally released him. "Well you, college boy, have to get going."

Carrie said with a sweet twinkle in her voice, tapping the end of Cody's nose.

"See you later dudes."

Kurt murmured, bumping fists with Cody and Zack. They climbed in the front seat of

their car and drove away, with Carrie bursting into tears on the way out.

"Your going to college, man." Zack said, crossing his arms. "Heck yes I'm going to college!"

Cody exclaimed, arms in the air. Zack rolled his eyes. "You have to _talk _like a college man. Try 'hell'"

Cody squirmed for a minute. He could see the word in his mind but couldn't bear to put it in a sentence.

"Hell yes I'm going to college?" He tried, with not much confidence. "We'll have to work on that."

Chapter two

The brilliant red brick, the crisp freshly mowed grass on the front lawn, everything was just as

Cody had imagined it over and over again. It was beautiful, students moving and milling around,

clean, fresh books cradled under their arms and reading glasses perched on their noses. This

was a place of learning and Cody was finally apart of it. He rolled up the sleeves on his clean,

white button down and straightened the tie that hung loosely around his neck. He stepped on

the path that led to the majestic front double doors of Harvard University and stopped right

before he reached them. Cody stretched his hand out to grab the brass door handle and pull

it open dramatically, but just before his fingertips could graze the cold metal, it swung open

and knocked him to the ground. Cody rolled backwards down the steps and landed on his

back, dazed and discombobulated. He heard cruel laughter sound as a very tall boy with

spiky, short brown hair and blue eyes hopped down the steps to where Cody was laying

helplessly on the ground, in too much pain to move. "Look what I got here! Must be my

lucky day." He clutched Cody's freshly pressed shirt from the back and lifted him off of

the ground as if he were a small cat. Cody looked his attacker in the eyes; they were

cold and lifeless like he seemed to be. He mustered a weak smile. "H-hi. I'm Cody Martin."

Cody Martin rasped. The boy snorted. "Rhett. Rhett Jones. And don't you forget it you piece uh' crap."

He spat, looking Cody up and down. He threw him back to the ground and Cody's arm

gave out a cracking sound as he stifled a shriek of pain. Rhett laughed and walked down the path, towards another door across the way. Cody's eyes unwillingly filled with tears and he tried to wipe them away before another mean kid saw him crying on the ground.

_This i__sn't high school! This is Harvard University! These kids should be like adults by now!_ These

thoughts screamed in Cody's head and filled his being. He grabbed the rail on the stairs and

tried to pull himself up off of the ground. His muscles groaned in defiance. Once he got to his

feet he retraced his steps before he had been maimed and this time, looked through the glass

in the door before he slightly pulled on the massive opening into the second school of his dreams.

Happy scenes flooded his mind once again, students buzzing around from class to class, taking

books from their satchels and inserting books, he sighed, exhaling his previous bad encounter

and inhaling the newer, better ones that were to come. He strode to a wall and looked for his

name on the wall of classes Zack had signed him up for, He looked at the 'Advanced Math' tab

and his name was nowhere to be seen, he started to sweat.

_What if Zack doesn't know what I like? What if he signed me up for everything _he_ likes?_ Cody shuddered.

Suddenly, a man with wispy gray hair and thick glasses approached the board. Cody raised an

eyebrow and looked at the man. He caught him staring at him and asked politely.

"Can I help you sir?" Cody jolted from his trance and got to business.

"Yes sir, I'm Cody Martin, my brother spoke to you about my insertion into this fine

University, and I would like a list of the classes he signed me up for." Cody asked

firmly, his unyielding business side showing through his usually passive demeanor.

The man smiled coldly, like he had run through this process a million times and was

sick and tired of it, like he had once had a warm, genuine smile, but over the years

of going through the motions had worn him down to the stark business man he was

at this moment. "Yes, yes, of course. Come with me young man.

" The man waggled a finger in his direction and scuttled over to a door across the

hallway. "By the way I'm Norman Ferard." Norman added over his shoulder.

Cody nodded and smiled serenely. He pulled some keys from his waistcoat pocket

and unlocked the door, leading to a richly furnished office. Marvelous, well-oiled cherry cabinets

covered the room, and a cold, lonely file cabinet sat in the corner. A crisp green palm-looking

tree sat contently in another corner, and even the trash was perfectly organized to fit crumpled

piece of paper by crumpled piece of paper. Cody was in awe at this beautiful office, and he didn't

hesitate to sit down in the expensive black leather chair when Norman gestured for him to.

"Now about that schedule…" Norman trailed off as he snatched open a drawer in his desk.

He pulled out a manila envelope and slipped out a flat clean sheet of paper with the name

"Cody Martin" visible on the other side of the paper as Norman examined it against the light.

"You seem to be all in check Mr. Martin." The business man exhaled heavily. Cody was handed

the paper and he greedily searched the list for any mistakes. "Advanced Math, Accounting, Politics, Economics- My brother is a genius! He really is!"

Cody shrieked, eyes glittering with excitement. Norman eyed him, "Does he just pretend to be implausibly stupid?"

He asked and Cody grinned. "I guess he does." Norman snorted in antipathy at the idea of accepting stupidity.

"You have classes to attend Mr. Martin, I suggest you get going, Mr. Tucker has rarely any patience with tardiness."

Cody stood up and shook Norman's hand before strolling through the door and out into the brilliant hallway.

He glanced at his list and began his trek towards classroom 236, his Economics class, beaming with anticipation.

"Lyntz, Taylor." Mr. Tucker announced and a small girl with a slight frame stood up and declared her presence.

He nodded, reeling off a few other names as the mid morning sun stretched its fingers through the window

and tickled the floor. Cody knocked slightly on the door and pushed it softly, it opened with minimal noise, but

just enough for Mr. Tucker to give him a nasty look. Cody smiled awkwardly and his face turned red.

"I'm assuming you, slacker, are Mr. Martin." He hissed, giving him another wave of deadly looks. Cody's

heart dropped as some kids snickered and pointed. He had never been called a '_slacker_' before, that

was always Zack's nickname. "Well, yes and, eh, no. Sir." Cody stammered, squeezing through the door.

"What the hell does that mean!" Mr. Tucker shouted and Cody winced. He wasn't used to language,

except occasionally from Zack. "I mean, I'm not a slacker, but I _am_ Cody Martin." He attempted to

defend himself while his eyes were still dry. Mr. Tucker grunted arrogantly. "Not a slacker? You'll

have to prove it to me. Of course all you students fall short to my glory." He continued, gesturing

widely with his hands. Cody didn't speak anymore; he just took his backpack from his shoulder

and found his way to a seat by a blonde girl he didn't notice until he had sat down. Mr. Tucker

had eyed him all the way to the third row where he sat. He gave Cody one more cryptic stare

and then returned to his roll call. "Don't mind him; he cools down after a few weeks." She

whispered, she had glittering turquoise eyes, radiant, glowing sun-kissed skin and her hair

was straight and flowing. Cody took a first look at his new desk-buddy and he gasped.

Already, his teenage boy head was filling with images he tried to ignore. She batted her

mile-long eyelashes at him in an obviously flirtatious way and Cody melted in his seat.

She grinned at the way his face was stiff with

longing for her, revealing straight, gorgeous teeth fit for a model. Cody let out a small

whimper and snapped his head back towards the teacher. He glanced at his arm and watched

goose bumps wash over him. Cody quickly grew hot with shame. _You just met this girl! _He

screamed to himself_ she probably has a boyfriend you sicko! How __dare__ you think about a girl like that!_

_I would die if mom could read my mind right now. _He sheepishly glanced at the girl and she winked

and wiggled her fingers. Cody's hand shot up in the air. "Mr. Tucker!" He exclaimed, not believing

what he was doing. Mr. Tucker gave him an 'oh-heeeeell-no-you-didn't.' look. Cody shrank a little,

but still had his hand up like a cell phone tower. "Yes Mr. Martin?" Mr. Tucker growled, his eyes

narrowing. "May I change seats?" Cody stammered, not meeting the teacher's eyes. Mr. Tucker

was silent for a minute and Cody was preparing himself for the worst. "I suppose." Mr. Tucker

barked. Cody exhaled a sigh of relief, gathered up his books and pencils and moved down a

row and through three other students to the left. He sat down and unpacked his things, feeling

eyes bore into his back. He turned slightly to see the girl, not glaring, but _staring_ from across the room,

she was leaned over the desk, her too-tight shirt making it obvious she was a woman. Cody had to tear

his view away; he whipped around, clicked his pen and began scratching random notes, trying to keep

his thoughts clean.

Chapter three

Cody rushed out of his classroom and headed for the door. He needed time to clear his head.

Too many hormones had been mixed in that room and he could barely breathe.

He shoved through the exit and was met by a rush of cool air. He inhaled the sweet smell of

flowers and the warm aroma of sunshine and grass and immediately he felt calmer, more

serene. He ran his fingers through his soft hair and thought about what had happened in

that classroom. Then, his mind switched to Zack and he almost laughed out loud. _Zack had_

_experiences ten times more intense than _that_! _Cody thought_ he's had girls almost take their _

_shirts off for him! What happened in there was child's play. I need, for once, to act like Zack, _

_and everything will be okay._ He reassured himself, Cody grinned, relieved, for once, that

had a kind of man-hoe for a brother. He turned and almost ran into the girl from his class.

Cody gasped and let out a tiny scream of surprise. "I never got to fully introduce myself; I'm Heather."

Heather purred, forcefully grabbing Cody's hand. He winced at her touch. She flipped a lock of

fragrant hair from her shoulder and Cody speculated how much trouble he would be in if he

made out with a girl he didn't even know: when he didn't even know how to make out.

"I know your Cody." She sang, licking her teeth erotically. Cody swallowed hard. "Y-yes."

He began, his throat closing with every word. "I'm Cody." She laughed, like the tinkling of

a bell, and Cody managed to let out an agonized chuckle. "Don't be so intimidated by me

Cody, I'm just Heather. Were going to be _great_ friends." She said, hugging Cody tightly. _Very _tightly.

Cody struggled for air, not because the slight girl was hugging him tightly, but _how _she was hugging

him, with her hands lower than Cody would allow. He gently pushed Heather away from him, and she

dusted herself off dramatically and walked past him, shaking her butt like a hula dancer. "Oh God."

Cody cried, closing his eyes in a short prayer before whipping out his cell phone for a short checkup

on Zack before his next class started.

He held down the 4, Zack's speedial and waited three rings long. A raspy voice answered on the

other end.

_**Back in Boston…**_

"Hello?" Zack answered, his voice raspy from the insane party and the wicked aftermath.

"Zack?" Cody asked, not familiar with suck a deep croak in his brother's voice. "What?" Zack

replied. "Your voice hasn't sounded like this since puberty." Cody joked, giggling slightly. Zack

rolled his eyes. "Yes. So incredibly funny. What do you want Cody?" He asked "Already miss Blankie?"

Cody was tempted to hang up but refused. "Ha ha. You know I brought him with me dumb-a." Cody

hissed. "I see the college lingo is starting to rub on ya." Zack teased. "Good boy." Cody grinned

slightly at his brother's praise. Zack drifted around the hotel room as Cody filled him in about Heather,

picking up slices of pizza and soda bottles; he threw an empty twelve pack of Bud Light away and

started to clean off the counters as Cody rambled on about his version of a 'racy' moment with a girl.

Zack stopped when Cody reached the part where he changed seats. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Let me

get this straight. An attractive girl decides that you're cute and you, move seats?" Zack asked

mouth agape. Cody nodded and confirmed. Zack face palmed.

"Have you come in contact with any Drugs!" The older twin inquired.

"Oxy cotton? Cocaine? Marijuana? Weed? Crack? Pain killers? Anything?"

Zack hissed into the mouthpiece. Cody was offended and suspicious how

his older brother knew so many drugs. But on the other hand he had

explained in detail to him how a baby was made when they were in second grade.

"No! And I will not any time soon. Why? " Cody snapped back. Zack was amazed.

"You turned down a girl who was flirting. With _you_." Zack almost continued but another

thought crossed his mind. "Did she have big boobs?" He asked, not sure if his brother

would answer or hang up. Cody gasped on the other line. "Zackary Martin!" He exclaimed.

Zack laughed at Cody's conservative behavior. "Come on Cody. You know you were looking at 'em."

Zack urged, trying to push Cody into admittance into the college world. Cody put his hand on the

mouthpiece and looked around for anyone. "They were freaking _huge_ man!" Cody blurted, feeling

immediately ashamed of his sleazy behavior. Zack cracked up on the other line. "I knew it!" He crowed.

Suddenly, Cody felt two fingers walking up his back and he tensed. He looked back ever so slightly to

see Heather, book in arm, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He shut the cell phone as Zack started to elaborate

on his night. "Come on Cody. Class is starting." She pulled Cody by the tie up the steps and into step with her.

Cody whispered an eye-open prayer and hoped for his survival. He stopped once they were inside.

"H-Heather, what is your next class?" Cody stammered, fixing his hair and straightening his tie. She

blinked over dramatically. "Psychology." Cody's insides jumped with glee. "Oh sorry Heather!" He

said in mock aguish that he tried to disguise. She jerked, "What do you mean sorry?" Cody snapped

his fingers. "My next class is economics," He shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Sorry." Heather sighed.

"Okay, I'll catch you at lunch though right?" she purred, batting her eyelashes. "I hope so." Cody lied.

Heather squeaked with excitement which Cody supposed was cute. He ran his fingers through his hair

and trudged to his next class. _So _this _is college._

_**Back in Boston…**_

The hotel door squeaked, causing Zack's focus from his video game to waver.

He glanced over at the door and saw his mother step in, her black, Guess heels clicking on the floor.

She passionately kissed Kurt and Zack made a face, grossed out. "Bye, have a good day." Carrie

giggled, hugging Kurt. "I'll be thinking about you, of course I will." He whispered to her.

"Dear God mother, shut the frickin' door." Zack shouted. Carrie jumped; unaware of his presence.

She turned to glare at him she saw the disaster that was her hotel room. Her mouth popped open

in disbelief as she swiveled her head to look in full at her ransacked room. "I'm gonna go." Kurt

suggested, jetting down the hallway at the wink of an eye. Carrie clenched her jaw. Never a good sign.

Zack sat smiling on the couch looking up at her in total innocence and reassurance. "Zackary Martin."

Carrie whispered, closing her eyes so she didn't have to look at him. "What. Is. This" She asked rhetorically.

Zack leaned back. "The aftermath of the party you said I could have." He purred. Carrie's eyes flew open.

"I have no idea what you're talking about! I would have never agreed to that!" She exclaimed. Zack smiled

and whipped out his iPhone. He tapped and scrolled for a few seconds and revealed a white screen with a

recording, he tapped it and out played the drunken voice of Carrie and the bright and alert voice of Zack.

"Mom, Can I have a party? I'm bored as hell." The past Zack asked, and the present Carrie gave him a glare,

she hated him cussing. The Carrie recording giggled and made a sucking sound, obviously kissing Kurt

because Zack started yelling. Carrie turned red. "Yeah, sure." She muttered between kisses. The recording

ended. "Why was I so drunk?" Carrie asked. "Dad." Zack muttered and Carrie smirked with memories from

the night before. "I hope you're aware that I find that incredibly creepy right?" Zack asked, attempting to

quell his gag reflex. "You've been gone for a while; I'm not used to kids being around again." Carrie defended.

"As long as you don't do it while I'm here." Zack hissed. "Now about that party." Carrie's eyes narrowed.

"I'll trust Apple. That's about the only reason I'm not strangling you right now." She growled, rubbing her

eyes. Suddenly, a random girl in one of Zack's shirts came plodding out of his and Cody's old room.

"That's it. I'm gonna kill you." Carrie exclaimed, whacking Zack with a pillow as hard as she could.

Zack screamed and fell off the couch, his video game remote flying. "Really Zack? As if the party wasn't enough!"

She shouted at him. Zack held his hands in a 'surrender' gesture. "I. Have never seen that girl in my life." He lied,

still on the floor. "Baby! What happened to our wedding?" The girl cried, pouring herself some cereal. "Wedding?"

Carrie growled, whacking Zack again. "Sorry babe, you were _excellent_ last night, but eh, wedding's off." He said,

shrugging. "Last night?" Carrie screamed at the top of her lungs. She snatched Zack off of the floor by his ear and

threw him out into the hallway, the girl right behind him with her bowl of cereal. The door slammed in his face.

The girl turned to Zack. "I think we just got kicked out." She stated "What was your name again?" Zack mused.

The girl smirked and flipped some brunette hair from her brown eyes. "You called me 'Screaming Girl.'"

She purred winding her finger around a strand of hair. Zack raised an eyebrow and licked his teeth.

"Why'd I call you that?" He asked innocently, walking towards the girl as she backed up against the

wall of the hallway. "Why don't we find out? Again." She breathed. Zack pressed his open mouth

into hers and they made out for what seemed like forever, Zack's tongue went further and further down

her throat as the girl started to unbutton his shirt with wandering fingers. She occasionally let out little

whimpers of delight as Zack's hands slid lower down her back. He tangled his fingers in her hair as she

also matted her manicured hands in his Sand-honey locks. Zack retracted, but only because she had

started to unzip his pants.

"Sorry, I'm not ready for eh. _That, _yet." Zack stammered. The girl gasped in offense.

"Not ready? You're such a wuss Zack!" she yelled, hands on her hips.

"Not ready for sex! Come on! You're eighteen!" The girl continued. Zack

wrinkled his forehead. "Don't be like that baby, not all out. Can't we at least get to know each other first?"

He suggested, opening his arms for a hug. "No! I only go out with _men. _Not boys. Go back to junior high Zack."

She flipped him off and picked up her jacket from the floor along with her soggy bowl of cereal. Zack sat down

in the hallway and sighed. He was shirtless and alone. _Why are you such a weakling?_ Zack yelled to himself,

face palming. _Come on. Its just s-_ Zack could barely think the dreaded s-word. His eyes widened. "Its just s-"

He choked on the last two letters. "What!" He shouted aloud, but it was directed towards himself. _S- s- s- s-_

"Why the eff can't I say it?" He screamed. He stood to his feet and took a gulp of air. "SEX!" Zack screeched to

the top of his lungs. Several people poked their head out of their door to see a shirtless teenage boy with his

hair ruffled and a shirt on the ground. And old couple snorted "You shouldn't be doing that so young, young man."

They warned and Zack turned scarlet. "I'm not. Er. Promise." He reassured, holding his thumb up. They rolled their

eyes and went back in their room while a few other people momentarily gawked before returning to theirs. The

door behind Zack swung open and revealed a still steamed but forgiving Carrie. Zack put on his sorriest and most

apologetic face he could muster. "Sorry mom." He whimpered, jutting his lower lip out. "She just wanted me for my-"

Carrie held a hand up. "Don't say it. I gave birth to you, I know what you have." She told him. "Now come inside and

get dressed, but only if you've learned your lesson." Carrie warned and Zack picked up his shirt and stepped inside.

"No more sluts." He declared and Carrie hit him on the arm. "And no more language." She added venomously. Zack

reluctantly nodded and shut the door behind him. "Now go take a shower, you smell like Victoria's secret and the filth of Boston."

Carrie insisted. "The filth of Boston huh?" Zack asked mischievously. "Well the filth of Boston sure knows how to make a man feel

like a man." He declared. "Zackary Martin." Carrie hissed and Zack held his hands in a surrender gesture. "Sorry mommy." He

disappeared into the bathroom and took off his pants to find one and five dollar bills fall out of his boxers. "Some party."

Chapter four

"Hey, can you hand me that pencil?" A boy asked, he had shaggy black hair and traces of eyeliner under his blue eyes.

A lip ring shined in the dim light and his skin was deathly pale. "Yeah, sure," Cody answered, handing him the writing

utensil. "What's your name?" He inquired, sitting back up straight. "Adam." Adam said, smiling, his perfectly white teeth

shining almost as bright as his jewelry. "Cody Martin." Cody grinned, sticking out his hand subtly towards Adam, who

was almost as focused as he was. Adam extended his arm, and with the extension, his sleeve rolled up slightly, revealing

deep black and purple abrasion scars on his wrists. Cody gasped, the sound reverberating in the room, magnifying its

shrillness. Everyone in the room, including the teacher looked at Cody. "Spider." He muttered, sticking his foot out and

rubbing his heel on the floor. "Got it." He smiled sheepishly and everyone resumed their lives. He glanced at Adam who

was looking miserably at his paper, scratching down random notes. Cody's soul exploded, _I practically screamed at the f_

_rickin guy. Poor dude, I didn't mean to, it was just surprising, I didn't know cats were that deadly._ Cody's thoughts cried,

he felt terrible; he had ruined his only possible chance at a new friend. Then, almost instantly, his thoughts flicked to

Bailey, her beautiful hair, long and brown like freshly plowed earth, her perfect skin, soft and smooth like ivory, her

eyes, dazzling like chocolate diamonds, her body, so perfectly carved and radiant. Her essence was incredible, the

way she laughed, her nostalgia over her days on the farm, Cody's heart cried for his love, and so did he, whenever

he was alone.

"Hello?" a twinkling voice chirped. "Bailey?" Cody cried into the mouthpiece. "Cody?" She returned, twice as excited.

"Yes love, its me, I miss you so much! I need to tell you something and you're not going to be pleased." He stated,

in his best strong steady voice. "Did you cheat?" Bailey squealed into the mouthpiece. "Already you son of a-" Cody

interrupted her. "No! But this girl was hitting on me, and I thought bad things about her, I'm sorry beloved, forgive

me please." He admitted, expecting the worst. "I'm not mad. Your thinking like a man should, its okay." Cody exhaled

a sigh of relief at her words. "Just don't go around fantasizing about every girl you see okay honey?" Bailey chirped.

"Alright. I love you Bailey, I miss you so much I can feel your rosy tender lips on mine."Cody serenaded, kissing his cell

phone slightly. Bailey did the same. "I love you more Cody, please have a good day and stay away from those girls,

I know you're a magnet babe." Cody blushed and did a snort-laugh. "You…" He said. "Goodbye Cody, thanks for calling,

I love you precious." "Goodbye Bailey, thanks for understanding, I love you my little corn cob." Bailey giggled and hung

up, leaving Cody with only her sweet departing words and her precious laugh to savor and get him through the day.

"I love you…" He whispered, closing his cell. He turned to sit by the steps for lunch and almost ran into Adam. Cody

yelped when he almost ran into the kid he had just met. "Sorry about, eh, in class." Adam apologized, his blue eyes

gleaming with a bitter melancholy ironed in by years of anguish. "I should be sorry, I practically screamed at you."

Cody began, rolling his eyes. "Thanks to you I now know why mom wouldn't let us get a cat." Cody laughed, lightly

punching Adam on the shoulder. He raised his black eyebrows in confusion. "Cat?" He said in a puzzled voice.

"Yeah, your arms." Cody reminded him pointing to his own arms. "Oh, you saw that huh?" Adam asked miserably.

Cody shrugged. "Yeah, that's why I eh, s-screamed, I didn't know cats were that deadly." He finished, shifting his

weight awkwardly. " Yeah. Cats." Adam murmured. Cody grinned now that the air had been cleared. "You wanna

hang out sometime?" He asked innocently. Adam grimaced. "You dont want to hang out with me, Cody." he warned,

looking at his feet. "Why?" Cody replied, willing him to look him in the eyes. Adam opened his mouth to reply but was

cut off before he could speak by Rhett and his goons. "Hey fag. Whats going on?" Rhett sneered in Adam's face.

Adam clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, trying to wish them away. "Come on you pathetic piece of crap."

One of the goons spat, pushing Adam. Cody watched in horror as the petite boy was shoved to the ground.

"Guys, stop, please." Adam implored, not a trace of desperation in his voice. "Why would we do that?" Rhett

hissed, kicking him. Adam squeaked with pain and Cody decided he would want someone to do something if

he were in Adam's position. He tapped Rhett on the back. The giant whipped around, nostrils flaring.

"Aren't you the loser I beat up this morning?"

Rhett scorned, pushing Cody slightly. "Yes, but um, Could you ever so kindly _stop_ beating up my friend?"

He asked hopefully, his luminous eyes pleading. Rhett cackled sickly. "You don't like to see your girlfriend hurt do you?"

He said, getting in Cody's face. "No. And I don't like to see my friends beat up either." Cody snapped, smirking

from his cleverness. Rhett didn't like clever. He had a face of pure hatred for Cody, pure lividness. But suddenly,

his face softened, and so did his tone. Never a good sign. A sly grin streaked across Rhett's face dementedly.

He grabbed Adam by the shirt and yanked him to his feet. "You wanna save him?" He snarled. "Kiss him." Cody

gasped, from shock and from Rhett's sick form of humor. "Or this kid goes unconscious." He snapped his fingers

and one of the goons held up a fist. Rhett turned to Adam, "You won't mind faggot; you've kissed plenty of guys

in your day. You've even slept with some you worthless gay." Adam winced at the cruel words and looked at

Cody helplessly. "I'll do it." Cody whispered. "When hell freezes over." Adam spat, kicking Rhett where no man

wants to be kicked. He sprinted away, grabbing Cody's forearm as Rhett howled in agony. They jetted behind

a giant oak fifty or sixty yards away from the livid giant.

Adam sat down with ease, checking behind the tree every once in a while to see if they were being followed.

Cody was panting with exertion, he never ran anymore. "Were you seriously going to kiss me?" Adam asked,

dusting himself off, smirking. Cody turned red; the incident seemed only like a distant memory.

"Yeah, I was. Does that happen a lot?" He asked sheepishly, looking down. Adam grinned for the first time

since Cody had met him two and a half hours ago. "Yeah, but usually the other participant helps the crew

beat me up, or they move to a different college." He explained, looking down cheerlessly. Cody's heart

hurt for this boy, he felt like he was responsible for him, that _he_ was accountable for whatever that would befall Adam.

"I wouldn't." Cody murmured, finally meeting Adam's frightened cobalt eyes. He smiled weakly, not fully trusting Cody

yet. "I suppose we have to return to class now." Adam sighed, finger combing his pitch-black hair. "Yeah, I guess so."

Cody breathed. Adam stood up with ease and held a hand to Cody, the larger of the two, who was struggling to stand.

The blonde boy clasped his hand and gasped once more when he noticed him fingernails were painted black. When he

got to his feet he awkwardly asked Adam: "Why are your fingernails painted?" The mysterious teenager grinned again.

"Because, its cool and it looks good." He explained, jogging back over towards the steps and into the building. Cody

shrugged, still slightly confused._ Is this what college is like? Bullies and girls?_ He thought, then he added, _and guys that_

_are bullied who look like girls? _

Cody pulled a button down from his duffle bag; he folded it carefully so as not to wrinkle it and put it away in the drawer

of the cherry cabinet that sat in the corner of his dorm room. He glanced at the other bed and wondered who he

would be sharing his life with for the next four years. Outside, he could hear rain pitter on the roof, and a dry clap

of thunder followed by a flash of lightning. Suddenly, the door handle twisted and in stepped Cody's roommate.

Adam. Cody gasped with surprise and Adam's head shot up.

He immediately put on a strained smile, not because he wasn't happy with the roommate results but because he

smiled so little, his smiles always looked weak or tired or strained.

"Hello Adam Turner, I'm Cody Martin." Cody Martin joked, extending his hand. Adam put down his suitcase and

bluntly hugged Cody. He threw his fragile arms around the tall boy and embraced him like he had never been

joked with before. Adam released and his ivory skin beamed scarlet. Cody cleared his throat. "What was that for?"

He asked, confused on whether to feel creeped out, flattered or violated. "I never formally thanked you for trying to

stick up for me, or for handing me my pencil." Mr. Turner explained, rocking on his heels. Cody grinned. He liked this boy.

"Not a problem buddy." He replied, turning back to still unpack his things. He heard the squeal of a zipper as Adam

unpacked his things as well. Cody glanced over his shoulder to see mainly black and neon colored clothing coming out

of Adam's suitcase. "What?" He asked, catching Cody staring as his clothes. "I've never met someone like you."

The blonde explained, raising his eyebrows. "Where do you shop?" Adam thought about it for a minute, before replying.

"Hot Topic, Spencer's, and the occasional JCPenney." Cody gawked, he had never heard of the majority of those stores.

"The girl's section of JCPenney I'm assuming." Cody joked, Adam nodded. "The guy's skinny jeans are too big for me."

Cody's mouth popped open. "That does it; you are officially the strangest boy I have ever met." He declared, turning

around to once again resume packing his things. Adam giggled and did the same.

**_Chapter five_**

Zack emerged from the bathroom, a towel on his head and wrapped along his lower torso. He started towards his

door but glanced over his shoulder to see his mother and Kurt snuggling on the couch. He retched quietly and went

into his room. I need to work on being a man better. He decided, he said the s-word twenty times and imagined a

girl unzipping him. "What are you gonna say Zack?" He said aloud confidently. "Hey Wilma Flintstone, make my bed

rock baby." He replied to himself, and he made corny sexual jokes to himself for the next hour. "Zack is being quiet."

Kurt commented, retracting from Carrie's lips. She raised her eyebrows. "Yes, he is." They exchanged worried glances

and quickly went from the couch to outside Zack's door. Carrie knocked lightly. "Sweetie, is everything okay?"

She crooned. Zack's head shot up. "Yeah. Fine." He barked. "It doesn't sound fine." She replied, twisting the door

handle. Zack stashed his magazine under his bed and sat on the jersey sheets innocently, emerald eyes wide.

Carrie came in with Kurt not far behind. "What'cha doing honey?" She asked, sitting beside Zack. "Sitting here, doing nothing."

He lied, clasping his hands together. "Where's the Playboy?" Kurt asked, palm out in a receiving gesture. There was no use lying,

Zack dug the magazine out from under his bed and handed it to his father. "Zack Martin!" Carrie exclaimed, hands on hips in an

instant. "I know you were on your own for a while on that ship with no one to parent you but now your back in my Hotel room

under my rules." She hissed eyes sharp as needles. "Well God mom! This girl asked to have sex with me today and I couldn't even do it!"

Zack snapped, just as loud. "What?" Carrie and Kurt shouted. "Yeah, you've babied me so much I couldn't even be a man for once!" Zack

continued, being more upset with himself than anyone. Carrie's face turned from scarlet to a violent shade of mauve.

"Being a virgin doesn't make you not a man!" She exploded, throwing her hands in the air. "Having had sex at eighteen just makes you an ass!"

She continued absolutely irate. Carrie stormed out of Zack's room, ranting and raving all the way to the elevator down the hall. Zack's mouth

hung open as he plopped on his bed. "My own mother called me an ass." He cried; putting his face in his hands and letting the tears run down

from his eyes. He had been a mess ever since—"I miss Cody!" He wailed, falling to pieces once again. Kurt stared at his usually strong son

with a puzzled expression. Zack couldn't believe the circumstances, crying in front of his father? He couldn't have possibly been more humiliated,

but he couldn't bring to an end his sobs of cheerlessness. "Zack, stop crying." Kurt demanded, using his rarely occurring 'father tone'. Zack

wiped his face with the back of his hand and grabbed his dad's shoulder, only comforting himself with the gesture. "Thanks dad." He sighed,

eyes wide with the realization that he had just sobbed like a ten year old girl because his mother had called him a name.

"I have no idea what just happened." He murmured, telling the absolute truth. "I think someone slipped estrogen pills in my breakfast."

Zack half joked, looking at his dad. Kurt couldn't help smiling at his son; he couldn't help but be proud of him, no matter what he did. Or didn't.

"Yeah, that was pretty bizarre. But now we have to find your mom and you have to apologize to her." Kurt explained, looking Zack in the eyes.

Zack shrugged and rolled his. "Alright."

**_Back at Harvard…_**

Adam brushed over his fingernails with a fresh coat of polish and blew on them lightly. Cody watched him from across the room with interest,

occasionally looking down at his laptop and the report he was doing. "What would you say your style was?" He asked Adam, genuinely curious.

"I don't label." Adam replied simply, blowing on his nails again. "Oh." Cody said, glancing down at his paper. "But according to everyone else I'm 'emo'".

Cody smirked. "Zack calls me homo nerd chic. 'Because you must be a homo to date a butch like Bailey.'" Cody replicated Zacks voice to perfection.

Adam turned around, eyes bright, walked over to Cody's bed and sat on it. "Who's Bailey?" He asked curiously, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Cody

rolled his eyes and blushed. "She's my girlfriend." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. Adam's face lit up with excitement. "Who's Zack?" He

squealed, looking more excited than Cody had ever seen him. "He's my twin brother." Cody laughed, amused at Adams enthusiasm. Adam shrieked

with enchantment. Then, just as quickly as he was bouncing with excitement, his eyes clouded over with grief. He sat down solemnly, no more

animation in his movements and he even seemed to grow paler, no rosy flush in his cheeks and definitely no smiles and laughter. Cody's smile

faded and a dull ache settle in his heart as Adam's head hung low with an agony and misery so deep, Cody felt like he was drowning in it. Like

a cloud, swirling and twisted and angry, Adam's emotions were the same. He looked up, and the bruises on his heart were visible through his

eyes. "My only sister died last year." He murmured; fighting tears with all that was in him. Cody crooked his head to the side, anguish filling the

holes in his heart that Adam's expression couldn't reach. "I'm so sorry Adam. I wish there was something I could do." Cody muttered, he himself

struggling against tears. Adam leaned forward, his head hitting Cody's chest, he wrapped his barely-there arms around him and sat there for a

moment, feeling Cody's comforting warmth and listening to his heart thump. Cody's eyes widened with astonishment at the lovable nature of this

tortured boy. He was pathetically light as well, sickly skinny for an eighteen year-old.

and no matter how happy he was, his eyes always looked dark, hopeless,

wet with the rotting decay of an angst-ridden soul. Cody glanced at his watch and Adam

had been hugging him for almost twenty seconds. "Adam, as much as I love our little

bonding time together, I need some sleep. I've had an interesting first day." Cody

chuckled, patting his friend's head. Adam sat up and wiped his eyes, they were red.

"Alright, yeah, I've got a report to write and I need some sleep too." The black haired

boy replied. Cody took out a bag of crackers and typed furiously on his laptop. Adam

laughed and Cody looked up. "Want one?" He asked, holding out a cracker. Adam's

face became tight but he accepted, munching on the cracker hesitantly. He

disappeared into the bathroom and Cody heard the shower start up, along with

another sound he couldn't make out, it was a type of gurgling, retching sound

and Cody's heart leapt. Adam was throwing up. He heard the toilet flush and

he looked down at his laptop screen, trying to erase the sound he had heard.

Ten minutes later, Adam appeared from the bathroom door, a black towel on

his head. "God I love showers." He commented, sitting on his bed in his black pajamas.

He laid on his back, hands under his head. "It's like being baptized every day." He joked,

glancing at Cody who had a haunted look on his face. He sat up. "Are you an atheist?"

Adam asked, a look of horror striking his beautiful face. "Cause man, I didn't know, I

didn't grow up like that so-" He was cut off by Cody's laughter. "No, Adam, I'm not an

atheist. But I do have a question for you." He said, his expression of happiness growing

solemn and serious. Adam nodded, signaling it was okay for questions. "Did you _make_

yourself throw up?" Cody asked, a fatherly seriousness making his handsome face turn

arctic. Adam's eyes widened innocently even though black guilt painted his expression

like a white canvas. He didn't answer for a minute, which confirmed Cody's suspicions.

Finally, Adam slowly nodded, inner pain furrowing his brow and stiffening his every

movement. Cody crooked his head to the side sympathetically. "Why?" He asked, almost

a murmur. Adam looked at him, navy eyes brimming with tears, "Because, I'm obese and

stupid and I can't do anything right." Adam hissed through clenched teeth, he looked

down, no longer being able to meet Cody's eyes.


End file.
